Touch display panel, also called as “touch panel”, is an inductive liquid crystal display device capable of receiving a signal from a contact point. Usually, the touch display panel includes a display panel and a touch layer arranged at a surface of the display panel. Depending on its operating principles and media for transmitting information, the touch layer includes a resistive touch layer, a capacitive touch layer, an infrared touch layer and a surface acoustic wave touch layer. The capacitive touch layer operates by sensing a current from a human body. When a user touches a surface of the touch layer, a coupling capacitance is generated between a user's finger and a working surface. A high-frequency signal is applied to the working surface, so a very tiny current is absorbed by the finger, and this current flows, in four parts, out from four electrodes arranged at four corners of the panel, respectively. Then, a proportion of these four parts of the current is calculated by a controller so as to obtain a touch position.
As shown in FIG. 1, in an existing single-layered capacitive touch layer, the electrodes (usually including transmitting electrodes 1 and sensing electrodes 2) and their wires 3 are arranged at an identical layer. The wires of a plurality of electrodes gather together at a region where fewer electrodes are arranged, so a touch dead zone 4 may occur. As a result, a touch performance of the touch layer as well as a resultant display effect will be adversely affected.